Free
by skagengiirl
Summary: They are finally free to focus all their attention to being a fully committed couple. 2nd in my MiSa's Ever Ever After series. The 1st story is Survivor.


Title: Free  
Author: skagengiirl  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: Final Break and episodes leading up to that  
Disclaimer: Like I said in the first part of this series; if I owned Prison Break, I wouldn't have killed Michael… never in a million years.  
Summary: They are finally free to focus all their attention to being a fully committed couple.

A/N: 2nd part in my MiSa's Ever Ever After series. The title for this series is inspired by Carrie Underwood's song Ever Ever After (soundtrack of Enchanted). The series is inspired by my best friend's video to the same song. Check it out, if you haven't already: /5171195. Whenever I feel sad about the ending of Prison Break, I go and watch it and I'm all better.

Now, on with the story…

"This is it." Michael said as he stopped in front of a beautiful yacht.

Sara stared at it for several seconds. "It's beautiful, Michael."

She was in awe. It was a whole lot better than the SS Minnow back at the warehouse in L.A. – and bigger. She guessed it was about 50 feet, maybe more. Its hull was white and blue. She looked at the name written in red.

Faith. Couldn't be more perfect, she thought.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Lincoln step around them and onto the boat. Michael took a hold of her hand, leading her to the back of the boat. He bended a little placing an arm under her knees and the other around her neck to carry her onboard. But she stepped away, chuckling a bit.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's a tradition for the husband to carry the wife over the threshold of their new home. Now, this isn't exactly a threshold," he gestured to the back of the boat, "but… it is our new home." Sara jerked her head up in his direction. "At least until we find a more permanent home."

They looked at each other for a few moments, both smiling. Sara laughed as Michael picked her up and carried her onboard and inside the cabin, before putting her down. She looked at her surroundings. There was a couch on the right, a big screen TV on the left and a small kitchen in the front. A small hallway led down to what she could only guess was the bedroom with a bathroom on the left.

She sighed, contentment written all over her face.

She leaned back against Michael's chest and felt his arms encircle her from behind, his hands coming to rest on her still flat stomach. She placed her hands on top of his, leaning her head back on his shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on his neck, before closing her eyes.

She was free. Michael was free and they could finally be together and focus on being a couple without being interrupted all the time. It was almost unbelievable. She was exhausted and she really just wanted to go to bed, but she felt like staying up and talking to Michael. She didn't ever want to be apart from him again.

After a few minutes she reluctantly moved out of his grasp. "I'm gonna get out of these clothes and take a shower." She said and gave him a soft peck on his lips.

She let her hand linger on his shoulder as long as the distance would allow.

She came out 15 minutes later wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She saw Lincoln sprawled out on the couch, sleeping soundly. She smiled to herself, before making her way up on deck. All she could see was the sea blue ocean. Exactly what she'd always thought freedom looked like. For the first time in months, maybe even years, she felt free. She closed her eyes, just feeling the gentle breeze against her face.

"Just like I promised." She turned around, startled, even though she knew Michael had been behind her while she'd been up there. "You got the ocean as your front yard." He said, smiling.

She walked over to stand behind him, encircling him in her arms and placing her chin on his shoulder. "And it's perfect." She whispered in his ear. "Absolutely perfect."

Michael turned his head and met her lips with his in a loving kiss. Sara pulled away all too soon and sat down on the bench behind them. He looked down at her looking at the ocean, both of them smiling. He moved his hand from the wheel and placed it on her shoulder. Her hand came up to cover his and she closed her eyes again. God, she was tired.

She lay down on the bench and bent her arm under her head, creating a kind of pillow. She was almost asleep, when she felt Michael sit down on the edge, placing a hand on her hip.

"You know, I was thinking…" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "How do you feel about having a second wedding?"

"What?" She asked, sitting up.

"Our first one was kind of ruined by those cops showing up. It was also kind of more a celebration of our newfound freedom than about us." He trailed off. "And maybe that sounds selfish, but I always thought a wedding should be about just the bride and the groom and the lo-"

Sara put a finger on his lips, silencing him. She removed her finger and placed her hand over his on her knee. "Sounds like a plan." She said, smiling.

Perfect. Just perfect.

I changed MiSa's boat a little, because I thought the boat on the show was kind of small. The way I described the boat was inspired by my Godmother and her husband's boat.


End file.
